Elope
by Ehliena
Summary: The wedding between Ben and Rey was not going to be a quiet little affair. Rey is sick of planning.


When Ben and Rey announced that they were getting married, they thought that their ceremony would be a solemn and private affair with only their closest friends and family in attendance. As soon as the General took over wedding preparations though, things suddenly escalated.

"You're my only son," General Organa rationalized as Ben was trying to mount an argument. "And Rey is like a daughter to me. There is no way that your wedding isn't going to be spectacular."

Ben and Rey tried to raise this argument with Luke and Han, but both men just waved their hands in defeat.

"Leia mostly gets what she want," Luke replied. "She deserves it. Like how she's right in most things."

"You know your mother," Han said with a shrug. "Once she gets an idea in her head, it sticks. I say let her have her fun."

Her 'fun' just happened to include a huge ceremony topped off with 21 X-Wings flying overhead. Still, Rey didn't want to say anything to Leia. So they went along with it.

As the couple were pouring over several plans one evening, Rey sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I don't understand why this is going to be such a big deal," Rey said. "It's just us."

"Please," Ben snorted as he continued going through the papers. "It's a big deal because it is us. You especially."

"Me?" Rey asked, turning to face her fiancé. "Why me?"

"You're the Hero of this whole war," Ben explained, setting aside the papers and giving her his full attention. "Of course this is going to be a big event."

"I'm no hero," she brushed off the compliment. "All I did was hit you hard enough for you to realize where your true loyalties are."

"'Hit me hard enough'?" Ben raised a brow. "If I recall, I was a double-agent for longer than you've been a Jedi. My loyalties have and always will be to the Light. I just needed to pretend that they weren't."

"Oh right," Rey replied sarcastically. "I forgot that you wanting to be like Darth Vader was all just an elaborate ruse to fool Snoke."

Ben blushed. It might have started out as a cover, but he had to admit that he got a bit carried away for a while.

"Exactly," Rey said smugly. "Now what do we do about this wedding?"

"We could elope," Ben suggested.

He'd been thinking about it for some time. Neither he nor Rey wanted the big wedding that his mother had planned. If they secretly eloped, that could bypass everything. Sure his mother would be disappointed, but she'd get over it eventually.

Or when their first child is born, whichever event came first.

"Really?" Rey asked, her eyes shining.

"Really," Ben smiled down at her. "We can take the Falcon."

"Poe and Finn can be our witnesses," Rey chimed in.

"Chewie could keep my parents and Uncle occupied," Ben's grin widened.

"And Beebee-Ate could carry the rings!" Rey finished.

The two smiled broadly at each other. The plan was simple. It would only be them and Rey's close friends, an intimate affair. It was everything that they wanted.

"We're not really eloping, are we?" Rey asked, her smile slipping. "I can't do that to the General."

"I'd do it if that's what you want," Ben replied, reaching over to envelope her in a hug. "Do you want to elope?"

Rey leaned into his embrace, enjoying the closeness. She though about it, and shook her head.

"No," she denied. "I don't think I can go through it without your parents or Master Luke there."

"Even if it means having a big wedding?"

"Even then," Rey nodded. "Friends and family should be there."

Ben let out a sigh of relief. He knew that he would drop everything in a heartbeat and elope with Rey, but he also didn't want to disappoint his mother. He had already done a lot of things that he wasn't proud of.

"So," Rey said as she picked up a thick binder. "What cake are we getting?"

Ben looked at the binder and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I've got weddings on my mind. I have no idea why.

A/N: To those who don't know, in the novelisation, R2 is pronounced 'Artoo' in conversations. BB-8 is 'Beebee-Ate'. C3-PO is 'See-Threepio'.


End file.
